Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince WV
by SilentScreamerS
Summary: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince - Wang Version. "'There was no need to stick the wang in that hard,' he said gruffly, clambering to his feet. 'It hurt.'"
1. Chapter 1

Fudge pulled out his wang, conjured two large glasses full of amber liquid out of thin air, pushed one of them into the Prime Minister's hand and drawn up a chair.

**Scrimgeour grasped it briefly, his eyes scanning the room, then pulled out a wang from under his robes.**

'**Fudge told you everything?' he asked, striding over to the door and tapping the keyhole with his wang.**

'I'd rather not be interrupted,' said Scrimgeour shortly, 'or watched,' he added, pointing his wang at the window so that the curtains swept across them.

'**Let go, Bella!' shouted Narcissa and she drew a wang from beneath her cloak, holding it threateningly in the other's face.**

'There is nothing I wouldn't do any more!' Narcissa breathed, a note of hysteria in her voice, and as she brought down the wang like a knife, there was another flash of light.

**He pointed his wang at the wall of books behind him and with a bang, a hidden door flew open, revealing a narrow staircase upon which a small man stood frozen.**

Snape held up a hand to stop her, then pointed his wang again at the concealed staircase door.

'**You will need your wang, Bellatrix,' said Snape coldly.**

**She stepped forwards so that she stood over them, and placed the tip of her wang on their linked hands.**

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wang and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

**A second tongue of flame shot from the wang and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.**

Bellatrix watched, her wang upon their clasped hands, her eyes wide.

**Bellatrix's astounded face glowed red in the blaze of a third tongue of flame, which shot from the wang, twisted with the others and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a rope, like a fiery snake.**

He drew his wang so rapidly that Harry barely saw it; with a casual flick, the sofa zoomed forwards and knocked the knees out from under all three Dursleys so that they collapsed upon it in a heap. Another flick of the wang and the sofa zoomed back to its original position.

**As he replaced his wang in his pocket, Harry saw that his hand was blackened and shrivelled; it looked as though his flesh had been burned away.**

A third twitch of the wang and a dusty bottle and five glasses appeared in midair.

'**Oh, I'm sorry,' said Dumbledore politely, and he raised his wang again.**

It looked as though Uncle Vernon was bursting with any number of unpleasant retorts, but he merely shrank back into the cushions with Aunt Petunia and Dudley and said nothing, keeping his small piggy eyes on Dumbledore's wang.

**He flicked his wang for a fifth time.**

'We do not want to be encumbered by these just now,' he said, pulling out his wang again.

**When he had stuffed it into an inside pocket of his jacket, Dumbledore waved his wang and the trunk, cage and Hedwig vanished. Dumbledore then waved his wang and the front door opened in to cool, mist darkness.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Keep your wang at the ready, Harry,' he said brightly.

'**So you will need to hold on to my arm very tightly. My left, if you don't mind - as you have noticed, my wang arm is a little fragile at the moment.'**

Thinking of Dementors, Harry cast a look of his shoulder and grasped his wang reassuringly in his pocket.

'**Wang out and follow me, Harry,' he said quietly.**

**He opened the gate and walked swiftly and silently up the garden path, Harry at his heels, then pushed the front door very slowly, his wang raised and at the ready.**

Dumbledore's wang -tip ignited, casting its light up a narrow hallway.

**Holding his illuminated wang aloft, Dumbledore walked into the sitting room with Harry right behind him.**

Dumbledore raised his wang even higher, so that its light was thrown upon the walls, where something darkly red and glutinous was spattered over the wallpaper.

**And without warning, Dumbledore swooped, plunging the tip of his wang into the seat of the overstuffed armchair, which yelled, 'Ouch!'**

'There was no need to stick the wang in that hard,' he said gruffly, clambering to his feet. 'It hurt.'

The wang-light sparkled on his shiny pate, his prominent eyes, his eyes enormous, silver walrus-like moustache, and the highly polished buttons on the maroon velvet jacket he was wearing over a pair of lilac silk pyjamas.

**They stood back to back, the tall thin wizard and the short round one, and waved their wangs in one identical sweeping motion.**

Dumbledore illuminated the tip of his wang, so that it glowed like a torch, and smiled down at Harry.

'…**But if it is,' he said fiercely, now looking straight into Dumbledore's blue eyes, gleaming in the wang light…**

'Oh yes, she arrived the day before yesterday,' said Mrs Wesley, rapping a large iron pot with her wang: it bounced on to the stove with a loud clang and began to bubble at once.

**She waved her wang over her shoulder; a loaf of bread and a knife soared gracefully on to the table.**

Mrs Weasley pointed her wang at a lamp on the bedside table and it ignited at once, bathing the room in a pleasant golden glow.

'**It just won't budge,' Mrs Weasley was saying anxiously, standing over Hermione with her wang in her hand and a copy of **_**The Healer's Helpmate **_**open at 'Bruises, Cuts and Abrasions.'**

'The wang-maker?' said Ginny, looking startled.

'**But wangs-what'll people do for wangs?'**

'I don't think there's any need for language like that!' said Madam Malkin, scurrying out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wang. 'And I don't want wangs drawn in my shop, either!' she added hastily, for a glance towards the door had shown her Harry and Ron both standing there with their wangs out and pointing at Malfoy.

'**Really, you shouldn't accuse - dangerous thing to say - wangs away, please!' **

**But Harry did not lower his wang.**

Harry raised his wang higher.

'**Well, **_**really**_**!' said Madam Malkin, snatching up the fallen robes and moving the tip of her wang over them like a vacuum cleaner, so that it removed the dust.**

There were bins filled with trick wangs, the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of pants when waved; the most expensive beating the unwary user around the head and neck; boxes of quills which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking and Smart-Answer varieties.


	3. Chapter 3

'…She bought me a new wang, look!'

He pulled it out and showed it to Harry.

'_**Anapneo**_**,' said Slughorn calmly, pointing his wang at Belby, whose airway seemed to clear at once.**

Eyes still watering and head still throbbing, he drew his wang, careful not to disarrange the cloak, and waited, breath held.

**Without warning, Malfoy pointed his wang at Harry, who was instantly paralysed.**

Then he remembered that some wizards, like Dumbledore, could perform spells without speaking, so he tried to Summon his wang, which had fallen out of his hand, by saying the words _Accio wang! _over and over again in his head, but nothing happened.

**As Harry swung the Cloak back over himself she waved her wang; an immense silvery four-legged creature erupted form it and streaked off into the darkness.**

'_Alohomora!' _he said confidently, pointing his wang at the padlock, but nothing happened.

'**Well, well, well,' sneered Snape, taking out his wang and tapping the padlock once, so that the chains snaked backwards and the gates creaked open.**

He shut the gates in her face with a loud clang and tapped the chains with his wang again, so that they slithered, clinking, back into place.

**She raised her wang, said, '**_**Tergeo!' **_**and siphoned off the dry blood.**

Malfoy was not looking at Dumbledore, but making his fork hover in midair with his wang, as though he found the Headmaster's words unworthy of his attention.

**Smiling slightly at the look of delighted incredulity on Neville's face, Professor McGonagall tapped a blank timetable with her wang and handed it, now carrying details of his new classes, to Neville.**

Harry had his wang raised, waiting on tenterhooks to repel a jinx that seemed unlikely to ever come.

**He turned his wang on Harry so fast that Harry reacted instinctively; all thought of non-verbal spells forgotten he yelled, '**_**Protego!' **_

'Hey!' Harry said indignantly, as she pulled his copy of _Advanced Potion -Making _out of his bag and raised her wang.

**Dumbledore pointed his wang at the bottle and the cork flew out.**

Sure enough, the track soon opened up at the copse, and Dumbledore and Harry came to a halt behind Ogden, who had stopped and drawn his wang.

**Harry thought Ogden was extremely dim; the stranger was making himself very clear in Harry's opinion, particularly as he was brandishing a wang in one hand and a short and rather bloody knife in the other.**

The man in rags was now advancing on Ogden, knife in one hand, wang in the other.

**Ogden pointed his wang at his own nose, which was still issuing large amounts of what looked like yellow pus, and the flow stopped at once.**

'_Pick it up!'_ Gaunt bellowed at her. 'That's it, grub on the floor like some filthy Muggle, what's your wang for, you useless sack of muck?'

'Mr Gaunt, please!' said Ogden in a shocked voice, as Merope, who had already picked up the pot again, flushed blotchily scarlet, lost her grip on the pot again, drew her wang shakily from her pocket, pointed it at the pot and muttered a hasty inaudible spell that caused the pot to shoot across the floor away from her, hit the opposite wall and crack in two.

**Merope stumbled across the room; but before she had time to raise her wang, Ogden had lifted his own and said firmly, '**_**Reparo!'**_

Both Harry and Ogden yelled 'No!' at the same time; Ogden raised his wang and cried, '_Relashio!'_

**With a roar of rage, Morfin leapt out of his chair and ran at Ogden, brandishing his bloody knife and firing hexes indiscriminately from his wang.**

'What happened to the girl in the cottage? said Harry at once, as Dumbledore lit extra lamps with a flick of his wang.


	4. Chapter 4

He pulled the old copy of _Advanced Potion-Making _out of his bag and tapped the cover with his wang, muttering, '_Diffindo!' _

'**If you don't open the door, we'll blast it open!' Harry said, pulling out his wang.**

'I'm sorry, _sir_,' said Harry, emphasising the last word as he stowed his wang inside his robes.

**Pointing his wang at nothing in particular, he gave it an upward flick and said **_**'Levicorpus!' **_**inside his head.**

Harry had pinned Mundungus against the wall of the pub by the throat, holding him fast with one hand, he pulled out his wang.

'**Yes, I expect so,' said Dumbledore, withdrawing a fresh bottle of silver memories from inside his robes and uncorking it with a prod of his wang.**

'…In any case, as you are about to see, Merope refused to raiser her wang even to save her own life.'

**Apparently, Dumbledore thought so too, for Harry now saw him slip his wang out of his pocket of his velvet suit, at the same time picking up a piece of perfectly blank paper from Mrs Cole's desktop.**

'**Here,' said Dumbledore, waving his wang at once as he passed her the piece of paper, 'I think this will make everything clear.'**

To his great surprise, however, Dumbledore drew his wang from an inside pocket of his suit jacket, pointed it at the shabby wardrobe in the corner and gave the wang a casual flick.

**Riddle stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore, then, his expression greedy, he pointed at the wang.**

'**Where can I get one of them?'**

'**All in good time,' said Dumbledore.**

'You will return them to their owners with your apologies,' said Dumbledore calmly, putting his wang back into his jacket.

'_**Reparo,' **_**he said hastily, poking the pieces with his wang, and the bowl sprang back together.**

'Yeah, it is!' said Ron, just as angrily. 'D'you think I want people to say my sister's a--'

'A what?' shouted Ginny, drawing her wang. 'A _what, _exactly.'

**Ron had pulled out his wang too; Harry stepped swiftly between them.**

…but then he saw Ron ripping open the tapestry curtain and drawing his wang on Harry, shouting things like 'betrayal of trust'…

**Harry spun round to see Hermione pointing her wang at Ron, her expression wild…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fudge pulled out his wang, conjured two large glasses full of amber liquid out of thin air, pushed one of them into the Prime Minister's hand and drawn up a chair.**

**Scrimgeour grasped it briefly, his eyes scanning the room, then pulled out a wang from under his robes.**

'**Fudge told you everything?' he asked, striding over to the door and tapping the keyhole with his wang.**

'I'd rather not be interrupted,' said Scrimgeour shortly, 'or watched,' he added, pointing his wang at the window so that the curtains swept across them.

'**Let go, Bella!' shouted Narcissa and she drew a wang from beneath her cloak, holding it threateningly in the other's face.**

'There is nothing I wouldn't do any more!' Narcissa breathed, a note of hysteria in her voice, and as she brought down the wang like a knife, there was another flash of light.

**He pointed his wang at the wall of books behind him and with a bang, a hidden door flew open, revealing a narrow staircase upon which a small man stood frozen.**

Snape held up a hand to stop her, then pointed his wang again at the concealed staircase door.

'**You will need your wang, Bellatrix,' said Snape coldly.**

**She stepped forwards so that she stood over them, and placed the tip of her wang on their linked hands.**

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wang and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

**A second tongue of flame shot from the wang and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.**

Bellatrix watched, her wang upon their clasped hands, her eyes wide.

**Bellatrix's astounded face glowed red in the blaze of a third tongue of flame, which shot from the wang, twisted with the others and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a rope, like a fiery snake.**

He drew his wang so rapidly that Harry barely saw it; with a casual flick, the sofa zoomed forwards and knocked the knees out from under all three Dursleys so that they collapsed upon it in a heap. Another flick of the wang and the sofa zoomed back to its original position.

**As he replaced his wang in his pocket, Harry saw that his hand was blackened and shrivelled; it looked as though his flesh had been burned away.**

A third twitch of the wang and a dusty bottle and five glasses appeared in midair.

'**Oh, I'm sorry,' said Dumbledore politely, and he raised his wang again.**

It looked as though Uncle Vernon was bursting with any number of unpleasant retorts, but he merely shrank back into the cushions with Aunt Petunia and Dudley and said nothing, keeping his small piggy eyes on Dumbledore's wang.

**He flicked his wang for a fifth time.**

'We do not want to be encumbered by these just now,' he said, pulling out his wang again.

**When he had stuffed it into an inside pocket of his jacket, Dumbledore waved his wang and the trunk, cage and Hedwig vanished. Dumbledore then waved his wang and the front door opened in to cool, mist darkness.**


	6. Chapter 6

'**Keep your wang at the ready, Harry,' he said brightly.**

'**So you will need to hold on to my arm very tightly. My left, if you don't mind - as you have noticed, my wang arm is a little fragile at the moment.'**

Thinking of Dementors, Harry cast a look of his shoulder and grasped his wang reassuringly in his pocket.

'**Wang out and follow me, Harry,' he said quietly.**

**He opened the gate and walked swiftly and silently up the garden path, Harry at his heels, then pushed the front door very slowly, his wang raised and at the ready.**

Dumbledore's wang -tip ignited, casting its light up a narrow hallway.

**Holding his illuminated wang aloft, Dumbledore walked into the sitting room with Harry right behind him.**

Dumbledore raised his wang even higher, so that its light was thrown upon the walls, where something darkly red and glutinous was spattered over the wallpaper.

**And without warning, Dumbledore swooped, plunging the tip of his wang into the seat of the overstuffed armchair, which yelled, 'Ouch!'**

'There was no need to stick the wang in that hard,' he said gruffly, clambering to his feet. 'It hurt.'

The wang-light sparkled on his shiny pate, his prominent eyes, his eyes enormous, silver walrus-like moustache, and the highly polished buttons on the maroon velvet jacket he was wearing over a pair of lilac silk pyjamas.

**They stood back to back, the tall thin wizard and the short round one, and waved their wangs in one identical sweeping motion.**

Dumbledore illuminated the tip of his wang, so that it glowed like a torch, and smiled down at Harry.

'…**But if it is,' he said fiercely, now looking straight into Dumbledore's blue eyes, gleaming in the wang light…**

'Oh yes, she arrived the day before yesterday,' said Mrs Wesley, rapping a large iron pot with her wang: it bounced on to the stove with a loud clang and began to bubble at once.

**She waved her wang over her shoulder; a loaf of bread and a knife soared gracefully on to the table.**

Mrs Weasley pointed her wang at a lamp on the bedside table and it ignited at once, bathing the room in a pleasant golden glow.

'**It just won't budge,' Mrs Weasley was saying anxiously, standing over Hermione with her wang in her hand and a copy of **_**The Healer's Helpmate **_**open at 'Bruises, Cuts and Abrasions.'**

'The wang-maker?' said Ginny, looking startled.

'**But wangs-what'll people do for wangs?'**

'I don't think there's any need for language like that!' said Madam Malkin, scurrying out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wang. 'And I don't want wangs drawn in my shop, either!' she added hastily, for a glance towards the door had shown her Harry and Ron both standing there with their wangs out and pointing at Malfoy.

'**Really, you shouldn't accuse - dangerous thing to say - wangs away, please!' **

**But Harry did not lower his wang.**

Harry raised his wang higher.

'**Well, **_**really**_**!' said Madam Malkin, snatching up the fallen robes and moving the tip of her wang over them like a vacuum cleaner, so that it removed the dust.**

**There were bins filled with trick wangs, the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of pants when waved; the most expensive beating the unwary user around the head and neck; boxes of quills which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking and Smart-Answer varieties.**


	7. Chapter 7

'…She bought me a new wang, look!'

He pulled it out and showed it to Harry.

'_**Anapneo**_**,' said Slughorn calmly, pointing his wang at Belby, whose airway seemed to clear at once.**

Eyes still watering and head still throbbing, he drew his wang, careful not to disarrange the cloak, and waited, breath held.

**Without warning, Malfoy pointed his wang at Harry, who was instantly paralysed.**

Then he remembered that some wizards, like Dumbledore, could perform spells without speaking, so he tried to Summon his wang, which had fallen out of his hand, by saying the words _Accio wang! _over and over again in his head, but nothing happened.

**As Harry swung the Cloak back over himself she waved her wang; an immense silvery four-legged creature erupted form it and streaked off into the darkness.**

'_Alohomora!' _he said confidently, pointing his wang at the padlock, but nothing happened.

'**Well, well, well,' sneered Snape, taking out his wang and tapping the padlock once, so that the chains snaked backwards and the gates creaked open.**

He shut the gates in her face with a loud clang and tapped the chains with his wang again, so that they slithered, clinking, back into place.

**She raised her wang, said, '**_**Tergeo!' **_**and siphoned off the dry blood.**

Malfoy was not looking at Dumbledore, but making his fork hover in midair with his wang, as though he found the Headmaster's words unworthy of his attention.

**Smiling slightly at the look of delighted incredulity on Neville's face, Professor McGonagall tapped a blank timetable with her wang and handed it, now carrying details of his new classes, to Neville.**

Harry had his wang raised, waiting on tenterhooks to repel a jinx that seemed unlikely to ever come.

**He turned his wang on Harry so fast that Harry reacted instinctively; all thought of non-verbal spells forgotten he yelled, '**_**Protego!' **_

'Hey!' Harry said indignantly, as she pulled his copy of _Advanced Potion -Making _out of his bag and raised her wang.

**Dumbledore pointed his wang at the bottle and the cork flew out.**

Sure enough, the track soon opened up at the copse, and Dumbledore and Harry came to a halt behind Ogden, who had stopped and drawn his wang.

**Harry thought Ogden was extremely dim; the stranger was making himself very clear in Harry's opinion, particularly as he was brandishing a wang in one hand and a short and rather bloody knife in the other.**

The man in rags was now advancing on Ogden, knife in one hand, wang in the other.

**Ogden pointed his wang at his own nose, which was still issuing large amounts of what looked like yellow pus, and the flow stopped at once.**

'_Pick it up!'_ Gaunt bellowed at her. 'That's it, grub on the floor like some filthy Muggle, what's your wang for, you useless sack of muck?'

'Mr Gaunt, please!' said Ogden in a shocked voice, as Merope, who had already picked up the pot again, flushed blotchily scarlet, lost her grip on the pot again, drew her wang shakily from her pocket, pointed it at the pot and muttered a hasty inaudible spell that caused the pot to shoot across the floor away from her, hit the opposite wall and crack in two.

**Merope stumbled across the room; but before she had time to raise her wang, Ogden had lifted his own and said firmly, '**_**Reparo!'**_

Both Harry and Ogden yelled 'No!' at the same time; Ogden raised his wang and cried, '_Relashio!'_

**With a roar of rage, Morfin leapt out of his chair and ran at Ogden, brandishing his bloody knife and firing hexes indiscriminately from his wang.**

'What happened to the girl in the cottage? said Harry at once, as Dumbledore lit extra lamps with a flick of his wang.


	8. Chapter 8

He pulled the old copy of _Advanced Potion-Making _out of his bag and tapped the cover with his wang, muttering, '_Diffindo!' _

'**If you don't open the door, we'll blast it open!' Harry said, pulling out his wang.**

'I'm sorry, _sir_,' said Harry, emphasising the last word as he stowed his wang inside his robes.

**Pointing his wang at nothing in particular, he gave it an upward flick and said **_**'Levicorpus!' **_**inside his head.**

Harry had pinned Mundungus against the wall of the pub by the throat, holding him fast with one hand, he pulled out his wang.

'**Yes, I expect so,' said Dumbledore, withdrawing a fresh bottle of silver memories from inside his robes and uncorking it with a prod of his wang.**

'…In any case, as you are about to see, Merope refused to raiser her wang even to save her own life.'

**Apparently, Dumbledore thought so too, for Harry now saw him slip his wang out of his pocket of his velvet suit, at the same time picking up a piece of perfectly blank paper from Mrs Cole's desktop.**

'**Here,' said Dumbledore, waving his wang at once as he passed her the piece of paper, 'I think this will make everything clear.'**

To his great surprise, however, Dumbledore drew his wang from an inside pocket of his suit jacket, pointed it at the shabby wardrobe in the corner and gave the wang a casual flick.

**Riddle stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore, then, his expression greedy, he pointed at the wang.**

'**Where can I get one of them?'**

'**All in good time,' said Dumbledore.**

'You will return them to their owners with your apologies,' said Dumbledore calmly, putting his wang back into his jacket.

'_**Reparo,' **_**he said hastily, poking the pieces with his wang, and the bowl sprang back together.**

'Yeah, it is!' said Ron, just as angrily. 'D'you think I want people to say my sister's a--'

'A what?' shouted Ginny, drawing her wang. 'A _what, _exactly.'

**Ron had pulled out his wang too; Harry stepped swiftly between them.**

…but then he saw Ron ripping open the tapestry curtain and drawing his wang on Harry, shouting tings like 'betrayal of trust'…

**Harry spun round to see Hermione pointing her wang at Ron, her expression wild…**


	9. Chapter 9

Mrs Weasley entered the room just in time to see Ron throw the sprouts knife at Fred, who turned it into a paper aero plane with one lazy flick of his wang.

"**What are you two up to?" asked Rom. "Can't you help us with these sprouts? You could just use your wang and then we'll be free, too!"**

Fleur, who seemed to find Celestina very dull, was talking so loudly in the corner that a scowling Mrs Weasley kept pointing her wang at the volume control…

**In his eagerness to help her, he knocked the gravy boat flying, Bill waved his wang and the gravy soared up in the air and returned meekly to his boat.**

Lost in visions of this happy prospect, he flicked his wang a little too enthusiastically, so instead of producing the fountain of pure water that was the objects of that day's Charms lesson, he let out a hose like jet that ricocheted off the ceiling and knocked Professor Flitwick flat on his face.

"Harry's already Apparated," Ron told a slightly abashed Seamus, after Professor Flitwick had dried himself off with a wave of his wang and set Seamus lines ('_I am a wizard, not a baboon brandishing a stick.'_

**But then there came a loud knock on the door and the man jerked awake, raising as wang in his right hand, and a short knife in his left.**

Lost in visions of this happy prospect, he flicked his wang a little too enthusiastically, instead of producing the fountain of pure water that was the object of that day's Charms lesson, he let out a hose like jet that ricocheted off the ceiling and knocked Professor Flitwick flat on his face.

"Harry's already Apparated," Ron told a slightly abashed Seamus, after Professor Flitwick had dried himself off with a wave of his wang and set Seamus lines (_I am a wizard, not a baboon brandishing a stick.")_

**But then there came a loud knock on the door and the man jerked awake, raising a wang in his right hand and a short knife in his left.**

And he handed over his wang, which was proved at once to have been used to kill the Riddles.

"**That's right," said Dumbledore. "We have no memories to show us this, but I think we can be fairly sure what happened. Voldemort stupefied his uncle, took his wang, and proceeded across the valley to "the big house over the way."… Then he returned to the Gaunt hovel, performed a complex bit of magic that would implant a false memory in his uncle's mind, laid Morfin's wang beside his unconscious owner, pocketed the ancient ring he wore and departed."**

Hermione was now waving her wang enthusiastically over her cauldron.

**Malfoy spun round on the spot, his hand flying to his wang…**

"Thank you," said Twycross. "Now then…"

He waved his wang.

**Harry tapped the map with his wang, muttered, "Mischief managed," though it hadn't been, and got dressed, thinking hard.**

Harry reacted instinctively; his wang was out of his pocket and the incantation sprang to his mind without conscious thought.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh … yes …" said Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have been counting Hagrid as several people due to his vastness. To cover her confusion she hurried off to clear his muddy footprints with her wang.

**Harry jumped to his feet in shock, his wang at ready.**

"I've been waiting for you to come back," said McLaggen, disregarding Harry's drawn wang.

"**Oh … right … Quidditch …" he said, putting his wang back into the belt of his jeans and running a hand wearily through his hair.**

"I'm afraid that would come under the heading of 'over-exertion'," said Madam Pomfrey, pushing him firmly back onto the bed and raising her wang in a threateningly way.

**It was easy to feign sleep; Harry rolled over on to his side and listened all the curtains closing themselves as she waved her wang.**

Harry raised his wang hastily at the door of Madam Pomfrey's office…

**Harry aimed his wang at Peeves …**

"It's alright!" said Hermione kindly, hurrying forwards to help her.

"Here…" she tapped the broken scales with her wang…

**Dumbledore tapped a bottle with his wang, the cork flew out and he tipped the swirling memory into the Pensieve, saying as he did so, "After you, Harry."**

For a second, Harry was on the verge of shouting a pointless warning: he was sure that Voldemort's hand had twitched towards his pocket and his wang; but then the moment had passed, Voldemort had turned away, the door was closing and he was gone.

"**It's OK. We can fix it," said Hermione, pulling the essay towards her and taking out her wang,**

"Wish that would happen with me and Lavendar," said Ron gloomily, watching Hermione silently tapping each of his misspelled words with the end of her wang …

**Hermione pulled it towards her and began siphoning the ink off with her wang.**

"Before we start, I want your Dementor essays," said Snape, waving his wang carelessly…

"**There, there," said Slughorn, waving his wang…**

…Harry grinned to himself as, unnoticed by either Hagrid or Slughorn, he pointed his wang under the table at the emptying bottles and they immediately began to fill.

'_**And Odo the hero, they bore him back home**_

_**To the place that he'd known as a lad**_

_**They laid him to rest with his hat inside out**_

_**And his wang snapped in two, which was sad.'**_

Then, very slowly, Slughorn put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wang. He put his other inside his cloak and took out a small, empty bottle. Still looking into Harry's eyes, Slughorn touched the tip of his wang to his temple and withdrew it, so that a long, silver thread of memory came away too, clinging to the wang-tip. Longer and longer the memory stretched until it broke and swung, silvery bright, from the wang. Slughorn lowered it into the bottle where it coiled, then spread, swirling like gas.


	11. Chapter 11

…Ron was waving his wang very vaguely in the direction of the ceiling without paying the slightest bit of attention to what he was doing.

"**Ron, you're making it snow," said Hermione patiently, grabbing his wrist and redirecting his wang away from the ceiling which, sure enough, large white flakes had started to fall.**

Together they raised their wangs, concentrating with all their might…

**Malfoy wheeled round, drawing his wang instinctively. Harry pulled out his own.**

…Harry threw himself sideways and flicked his wang, but Malfoy raised his wang for another-

**Harry bellowed from the floor, waving his wang wildly.**

He staggered backwards and collapsed on to the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wang falling from his limp hand.

**Pushing Harry roughly aside, he knelt over Malfoy, drew his wang and traced it over the deep wounds Harry's curse had made.**

The noise was coming from a corridor nearby; Harry sprinted towards it with his wang at the ready…

"**You see?" said Dumbledore quietly, holding his wang a little higher.**

And with the sudden agility of a much younger man, Dumbledore slid from the boulder, landed in the sea and began to swim, with a perfect breaststroke, towards the boulder, towards the dark slit in the face of the rock, his lit wang held in his teeth.

**The slimy walls were barely three feet apart and glimmered like wet tar in the passing light of Dumbledore's wang.**

Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the cave, his wang held high as he turned slowly on the spot, examining the walls and ceiling.

**Dumbledore stepped back from the cave wall and pointed his wang at the rock.**

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I forgot," he said; he pointed his wang at Harry…

"**You are very kind, Harry," said Dumbledore, now passing the tip of his wang over the deep cut he had made in his own arm…**

"After me, I think," said Dumbledore, and he walked through the archway with Harry at his heels, lighting his own wang hastily as he went.

**The greenish glow and the light from the two wangs were the only things that broke the otherwise velvety blackness…**

Harry had not expected this, but cleared his throat and spoke loudly, with his wang aloft.

**Keeping his hand clenched in midair, Dumbledore raised his wang with the other and tapped his fist with the point.**

Harry looked down and saw the reflected gold of his wanglight sparkling and glittering on the black water as they passed.

…**the wanglight had slid over a fresh patch of water…**

…he raised his illuminated wang…

"**He raised his wang and made complicated movements over the surface of the potion, murmuring soundlessly.**

Harry remained silent while Dumbledore worked, but after a while Dumbledore withdrew his wang and Harry felt it was safe to speak again.

**Almost absent-mindedly, Dumbledore raised his wang again and twirled it once in midair…**

He pointed his wang at Dumbledore's chest…

**Harry shouted, jabbing the goblet with his wang.**

Harry spoke again, pointing his wang at the goblet.

**Harry bellowed again, backing away as he swiped his wang through the air…**

Still slashing at the air with his wang, Harry yelled.

…**his wang was raised like a torch and from its tip emanated flames…**

The moment that Dumbledore reached the bank he let his wang hand fall…


	12. Chapter 12

Harry raised his wang at once.

**Harry backed away, drawing his wang as he did so.**

Then, by the light of the Mark, he saw Dumbledore's wang flying in an arc over the edge of the ramparts…

"**And after all, you don't really need help…I have no wang at the moment…I cannot defend myself."**

He gulped and took several deep breaths, glaring at Dumbledore, his wang pointing directly at the latter's heart.

**Malfoy spoke, as though he was compelled to keep talking, though his wang hand was shaking badly.**

"No, you can't," said Malfoy, his wang hand shaking very badly indeed.

"…**and you're in my power…I'm the one with the wang…you're at my mercy."**

His mouth was open, his wang hand still trembling. Harry thought he saw it drop a fraction-

"**Dumbledore wangless, Dumbledore alone!"**

"Draco, do it, or stand aside so one of us-" screeached the woman, but at that precious moment the door to the ramparts burst open once more and there stood Snape, his wang clutched in one hand as his black eyes swept the scene, from Dumbledore slumpled against the wall, to the four Death Eaters, including the enraged werewolf, and Malfoy.

"We've got a problem, Snape," said the lumpy Amycus, whose eyes and wand wang were fixed upon Dumbledore…

**Snape raised his wang and pointed directly at Dumbledore.**

A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wang and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest.

**He leapt the last ten steps of the spiral straicase and stopped where he landed, his wang raised…**

He was on top of Harry before Harry could raise his wang…

…**he rolled over, his wang ready…**

…twenty yards apart he and Harry looked at each other before raising their wangs simultaneously.

…**Harry lay curled on the dark grass, clutching his wang and panting…**

Snape flicked his wang…

**There was a loud BANG and Harry was soaring backwards, hitting the ground hard again, and this time his wang flew out of his hand. He could hear Hagrid yelling and Fang howling as Snape closed in and looked down on him where he lay, wangless and defenceless as Dumbledore had been.**

Harry had aired for his wang…

**Harry struggled to his feet, looking around groggily for his wang, hoping to give chase again, but even as his fingers fumbled in the grass, discarded twigs, he knew it would be too late, and sure enough, by the time he had located his wang he turned only to see the Hippogriff circling the gates…**

Harry raised his wang arm, which felt like lead…

**Harry pulled out the fragment of parchment, opened it, and read by the light of the many wangs…**

Harry remembered how Snape had mended Malfoy's wounds so easily with his wang.

…**in his mind's eye he was watching Snape running up the marble staircase, his black robes billowing behind him as ever, pulling out the wang from under his cloak as he ascended…**

His animosity was all for Snape, but he had not forgotten the fear in Malfoy's voice on that Tower Top, nor the fact that he had lowered his wang before the other Death Eaters arrived.


End file.
